


Bored

by Shineei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineei/pseuds/Shineei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is bored and comes annoy (Y/n) while she is practicing basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is pretty short, and I hope I didn't make any mistakes. English isn't my first language, you see, but don't hesitate to report the mistakes I did, it will considerably help me !

(Y/n) stood there on the basketball outdoor court, her favorite ball in her hands. It was nighttime but the temperature was mild. She was dressed in basketball shorts and a sport bra. Her hair (H/c) was tied in a high ponytail. (If you have short hair well sorry) She took a deep breath and ran to the net at high speed. Taking a momentum, she jumped, trying to dunk. The ball cleaved the net while her hands were hanging on the hoop. She did it... She did a dunk! She dropped the basketball net and fell on the ground on her feet without difficulty. A big smile appeared on her face while she was squeeking like a child.

\- What are you doing, playing basketball at night all alone? Was heard a male voice filled with sarcasm in the solitude of the young woman with beautiful (H/c) hair.  
\- Ahomine, what the fuck are you doing here? Exclaimed (Y/n), turning quickly to him.

He raised his right hand, holding a bag from a supermarket not far from the basketball court, and his left hand holding a porn magazine. (Y/n) sighed as she glanced at him like 'Seriously, you pervert'. The tall brown man just smirked, placing his bag and his precious magazine on the floor and then approached the young woman.

\- One against one ? He asked.  
\- No thank you, I don't wanna lose to a dork, she said, stooping to pick up her ball, which also refuses to teach me basketball.

The young man with navy blue hair cocked his head, ignoring the remark of the young woman, and always armed with his eternal sarcastic smile. He seized the wrist of (Y/n) and pressed her against his chest, which made her drop her ball bouncing on the floor. She shot him a nasty glare.

\- Trying to pick a fight Bakaomine?  
\- I'm bored, I’d like to have a little fun, he says, chuckling.

And with that, he bent down and savagely pressed his lips against the young woman's with (H/c) hair. She tried to struggle, but in vain, Aomine had too much strength. Then she did something that surprised Aomine, she kissed back. She felt him smirk, then he accentuated the pressure between their lips, his tongue trying to clear a path in her mouth. She opened her lips, allowing Aomine to continue, and when the tongue of the young man came and finally meet hers, she nibbled it and joined their two pink muscles. The kiss became more fierce and wild, but with a hint of sweetness that (Y/n) lavished for the young man with dark skin. The young woman finally freed herself from the grip of Aomine and caught her breath, as he also did. She stared at him a moment, silent, before breaking the silence.

\- Happy ? She said glaring at him.  
\- Actually, no, he said, squinting.

The young woman shot him a questioning look, and for the first time since she had met him, she discovered an embarrassed Aomine. He avoided her eyes and hesitated to answer. Or rather, he did not know how to phrase what he wanted to say. He growled in frustration and finally planted his navy gaze in that of the young woman with beautiful (E/c) eyes.

\- Go out with me, he said finally with a strict voice and an awkward tone.

(Y/n) stared at him with wide amazed eyes. Seriously, Aomine? This is not even a question, it's an order that you’ve just said, thought the young woman. Then she burst out laughing under the incredulous gaze of the young basketball player. He frowned. He had not suspected that (Y/n) could have this reaction, and it cut him in his confession swing.

\- Oi! He exclaimed, annoyed.  
\- Sorry, she said, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes, but you're really not good with girls, Ahomine, she finished, smiling at him and finally calmed down.  
\- Shut up, he muttered, answer me right now.  
\- Okay, I'll go out with you, she says simply.

Aomine finally regained himself and gave her a sly smirk.

\- Anyway, the only one who can make you happy is me, he said, capturing a second time the lips of the young woman with his.


End file.
